


Slush Puppy Love

by seibelsays



Series: Fluffy Fridays [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slushies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: In which it's hot, everyone is cranky, and Hope might be the only adult in the room.





	Slush Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Marvel Summer Fun & Fluff Fest, for the prompt **Slushies aren't just for kids, fuck society.**
> 
> I'm pretty sure the humidity has fried my brain.

“Hot,” Scott panted as he collapsed on the deckchair. “Why is it so hot?”

“Aww, your poor Northern California constitution can’t handle a little heat and humidity?” Darcy taunted from the chair next to him. Her barbs might have had more effect had she not herself been sprawled out, laying flat on the chair with none of her limbs touching her torso and her hair up in a bun.

“You’re not any better,” Scott whined. “What’s your excuse?”

Darcy’s response was flat. “I work in the desert with a nocturnal genius.”

“Okay fair,” Scott admitted. Lucky came bounding outside and immediately jumped into Scott’s lap, landing with a thump of a tail and a groan from Scott.

“Fuzzball, move.”

Lucky panted happily at him and absolutely did not move.

“Seriously. Move.”

Lucky wriggled in Scott’s lap until Scott relented and started scratching behind Lucky’s ears.

“I’m going to die of fur-induced heat exhaustion. I don’t have this problem with the ants. The ants are not fuzzy! Do we have any, I don’t know, ice pops or something?”

“Thor ate the last of them this morning.”

“Lemonade?”

“Thor.”

Scott sighed as he got whapped in the face with Lucky’s tail as the dog rearranged himself on top of Scott. “Ice water?”

Darcy shook her head. “Ice machine is broken. Cold tap water is about as good as it gets at the moment.”

Hope wandered up, water bottle in hand and held it out to Scott. “You could take a few laps in the pool.”

“That involves moving.”

Darcy held up her hand for a high five. Scott reached to meet her and stopped just short, so they didn’t have to touch.

Hope rolled her eyes. “You two are pathetic.”

Scott took a long sip out of the water bottle then grinned at her. “You love me anyway, though, right?”

Hope gave him a look before snatching the bottle out of his hands and claiming a chair in the shade.

Clint and Bucky walked onto the deck, each slurping noisily from their paper cups.

“What - what is that?” Scott asked, his head popping up from behind Lucky, trying to see around all the fur.

Bucky sat down in front of Darcy’s chair and opened the paper bag he was carrying to remove a small cup. He pulled the lid off the cup and set it on the ground with two quick taps. Lucky sat straight up and leapt off of Scott’s lap, earning a groan from the man as Lucky pounced on the cup with enthusiasm.

Clint shrugged. “Buck and I went out for doggy ice cream.”

“You’re drinking doggy ice cream?” Scott asked, squinting at Clint.

“Don’t be ridiculous. We brought the doggy ice cream back for Lucky. We got ourselves slushies. Last ones before the machine gave out, too. It’s been a hell of a day for kitchen equipment around these parts.”

“Slushies?” Hope asked, raising her eyebrows and giving Clint an incredulous look. “Aren’t those for kids?”

"Slushies aren't just for kids, fuck society,” Clint replied vehemently.

“Language!” Darcy, Bucky, and Scott all scolded simultaneously.

Clint grumbled a bit to himself before taking a noisy sip from his straw, the sound indicating that he’d finished the rest of his slushie.

“Hey,” Clint nodded to Bucky. “Can I have some of yours?”

Bucky held his cup close to his chest. “Hell no. Drink some water.”

“It’s not really the same thing is it?” Clint replied.

“Not my problem you finished your slushie so fast you got brain freeze twice on the way back,” Bucky countered.

“What flavor did you get?” Darcy asked.

Clint pouted into his empty cup. “Blue raspberry.”

“Strawberry kiwi,” Bucky replied, ignoring Clint.

“Oooooh my favorite,” Darcy said. She hadn’t moved in the entire time the others had joined her on the deck, still sprawled out on her deck chair. Bucky leaned back a little, brushing his shoulder against her leg. She didn’t move away and Bucky grinned to himself, while Lucky happily lapped at his doggy ice cream.

Scott looked down at Bucky. “I will pay you $100 for that slushie.”

Bucky glared at him, unimpressed.

“Not today, obviously, I don’t have my wallet on me,” Scott continued. “But I will pay you $100 sometime in the near future for that slushie.”

Bucky slurped noisily on the drink as he raised an eyebrow at Scott.

“I don’t have any money,” Darcy said drawing Bucky’s attention, “but…” She sat up and whispered something in Bucky’s ear. The former assassin’s face flushed red and he immediately handed the cup over to Darcy, who did a little happy dance in her chair.

“Hey that’s not fair!” Scott protested. “I didn’t know we could exchange sexual favors for slushies! I would have jumped on that first!”

Everyone turned to look at Scott.

“Oh come on, you’ve all seen Barnes, you’d offer too.”

Darcy hummed happily in agreement as she sipped her icy beverage. “Yes, I have. But you’ve got this all wrong, Scotty.” She grinned evilly, revealing teeth stained slightly pink from the slushie and giving her a menacing air. “I didn’t have to promise Bucky a favor of a sexual nature. I didn’t have to promise him a favor at all.”

“What’d you trade then?”

Bucky and Darcy both slowly grinned at him, their smiles growing in synchrony.

“Okay, that’s just creepy.”

“Come on, Darce,” Bucky said, pulling himself up and offering a hand to her. “I’ll treat you to a movie.”

“Air conditioning,” Darcy said dreamily. “Will you stick your metal hand in the freezer for a while then hold it on my neck first?”

“Anything for you, dollface,” Bucky replied wryly as he led her away.

When they were out of earshot, Scott looked at Hope. “Okay, but seriously - what did she trade him?”

Hope gave him a pitying look. “You know that they’ve been dating for awhile right? They spend a lot of time together?”

Scott shrugged. “Sure.”

“And that Barnes can blush on command?”

Scott blinked.

Hope smiled. “Darcy likes to use it to her advantage and Barnes is happy to let her. He says it helps with his recovery.”

“But - what the - that doesn’t even make any sense!” Scott sputtered.

“Are you going to be like this all day?” 

“That’s cheating!” Scott continued.

Hope gave up. “Scott. Go put on your suit.”

“What? Why? It’s like a thousand degrees out here, I’m not stuffing myself into a leather suit.”

“Put on the suit so you can shrink down and we can go take a walk through the freezer.”

Scott paused. “Can we make snowmen out of the ice buildup?”

Hope smiled the smile of the long-suffering. “Sure.”

“YES!” Scott yelled and jumped out of his chair, running towards his room, Hope following close behind him.

“Oh sure - no, I’ll clean up the deck! Don’t worry! Just have doggy ice cream drips everywhere!” Clint yelled. “AND NO SLUSHIE TO COOL ME DOWN! It’s fine!”

Lucky barked, then rolled onto his back, exposing his belly and giving Clint a giant doggy grin.

“You’re the only one around here who appreciates me, you know that Pizza Dog?”

“Hey Clint!” Darcy yelled, half hanging out of the doorway. “Want to come to the movies with us?”

“I’m not crashing your date, Lewis.”

“I found wine slushies in the freezer, we’re gonna sneak them in and get hammered in the back row.”

“Now we’re talking!” Clint yelled, running to join her. “I told you - slushies are definitely not just for kids!”


End file.
